


Mutual Hatred

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Hate, Like, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug PV, brelix, bridchat - Freeform, cries, felinette - Freeform, soft, what the fuck even lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: a night with chat noir wasn't bridgette's plan.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Mutual Hatred

They hated each others' guts.

Well, on his side. For her she knew he was pretty flirty and desperate for something, although she couldn't put her finger on it. As for his case, ever since he met her in their civilian forms, she harboured a deep interest in him that made him feel uncomfortable and have the urge to ignore her.

But, they had to bare just for this night as Ladybug was out doing important things and he had to keep an eye on her cause maybe she could be taken away by the akuma as Ladybug said.

"I'm going to be truthful here," He spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. "I mind that I'm taking care for you tonight." He had the scowl on his face that made her wince internally.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from his green ones. "Why couldn't you just decline? Saying 'no' exists. Or leave me here alone tonight."

He batted her an eye, but surely he was stunned at this side of Bridgette. "I would if I didn't trust m'lady that much. As for the latter, I could've but maybe the word can reach her and she'll be pissed at me for doing a terrible job." He sighed as he explained, leaning onto the metals on her balcony.

"Atleast you take consider of her feelings." Bridgette deadpanned as she slouches. "Just because I certainly don't care for yours?" Chat Noir asks while having a smirk on his face. He felt giddy to see this version of her, a totally not annoying one. "Maybe but either way, I don't care about yours." She says back to him.

Chat Noir gritted his teeth. This is getting on his nerves now, how ironic. "I wonder what Felix is doing right now though." Bridgette sighs and erupts into a puddle. The way she brimmed and coated every word with a hint of warmth and love, it made Chat Noir freeze.

"Why are you attracted to him even?" He questioned without thinking properly. He thereafter thought about what he said when she looked at him confusingly. She shrugs. "Call it fate, destiny.

"How he's stoic and serious about things, it's just an eye candy. However, I want to see more of an interesting side to him rather than seeing the same personality the guy has for dozens of time." She continued on. "Perhaps I like him to the extent that I'd like to know him better."

"You sound so lovestruck about him though." Chat Noir said quietly but still she could hear it. A twinge of red pops up at her ears and cheeks. 

"I'm not! I just say it like that!" Bridgette completely brushes it all off, making Chat Noir grin at the current flustered Bridgette. "Oh? How about I tell him how much you like the guy?" "No!" She screamed, she probably knew she woke up couple of people at this time. "Alright, alright."

She looks away and turns her gaze to the moon. "I do want to go to the movies with him, atleast."

She's pretty, no doubt about it. All her good sides are overshadowed by her most negative one, but he could forget all of that. He could easily fall in lo-

No! He shouldn't. This is his classmate we're talking about. When he's back to Felix, she'll act the annoying kid. Besides, he has a curse to break.


End file.
